


The Adored One

by theunsweetenedtruth



Series: The Adored One [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunsweetenedtruth/pseuds/theunsweetenedtruth
Summary: Nereyda knows her time with T'Challa is coming to an end whether he accepts it or not.





	The Adored One

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’ve had this in my head ever since I saw Black Panther. I’m so proud of this and I’m so invested, I wrote this in 24hrs in between moving and running errands. This is a one shot but I plan to do more one shots both in the past and future and I’d love to take any requests/headcannons you have for them. Please comment and like. I’d love to know what you guys think  
> Warning: Language and SMUT (my first smut ever so please let me know how I did)

She watched from the window as the ship landed and the prince exited to be greeted by the Queen Mother and Princess Shuri. Accompanying him was General Okoye and–no it couldn’t be.

Nereyda pressed her face closer to the glass, as if her eyes would suddenly clear and the person next to the prince wouldn’t be her biggest nightmare. Nakia was back. The hot, stinging tears formed but didn’t fall. In her line of work it didn’t make sense to form attachments to the men that served as clients. But T'Challa was different; he didn’t see her as a whore like the rest of Wakanda.

Started as an ancient tribal tradition, the Dora Milaje were assembled as potential queens for an unmarried king. As the years went on, the purpose of the Dora changed from potential brides to protectors to the king. The training became more than the physical and sexual duties to the king and more emphasis was put on the physical and rigorous training needed to serve as the king’s protectors and fiercest warriors. Despite the practice being outdated–a king had not picked from the Dora Milaje a queen in centuries–there was a faction that still saw the need for this specialized version of the Dora. Orphan girls with no relatives willing to take them in rarely had more than two options: serve and train to be Dora Milaje or serve and train to be Dora, or the Adored Ones as they called themselves to distinguish. The Dora training house was on the edge of the Golden City, and girls studied under the tutelage of Mother Folami, a former Dora herself who had serviced King Chanda after the death of Queen Nanali. She, and other former Dora, taught sexual practices but also current events around the world, etiquette, and defense of themselves and others. They served as companions and, if picked by a member of the royal family, lived a life of luxury. Unfortunately, not every girl in the house got to serve a member of the royal family and despite Mother Folami’s efforts, some girls used her teachings to snare other men, whether those in positions of power or those with just enough money to afford a night with them. The Dora fell in status and the reputations of the women were ruined. Nereyda was shopping in the market when T'Challa spotted her. He had no idea who she was when he first approached her, but she knew him and did her best to avoid him. She wasn’t interested in the notoriety that came with having the prince become her client. Nereyda wanted to escape the Dora house eventually and live a quieter life away from the stigma and be able to pursue her own interests, get married if she wanted, and even have children. She wasn’t like the other girls who enjoyed the life of a Dora; she enjoyed sex, but she wasn’t resigned to a life of being a kept side piece forever.

But T'Challa pursued her, sending gifts and flowers to the house, until Mother Folami insisted she go out with him just once. Nereyda arrived to the castle to a candle light dinner and a six course meal in the palace gardens and the prince looking like a dream come true. They spent the next two years together, and Nereyda moved into a room in the castle to be at T'Challa’s beck and call when he returned from missions and diplomatic trips. Sometimes they went on holiday together, warm sand beaches and private villas in parts of the world Nereyda had only dreamed of. Dinners in the finest of restaurants and making love whenever he wanted on sheets that boasted innumerable thread counts; her life with T'Challa caused warm, fuzzy feelings to grow despite the mantras in the morning.

But now it was over. King T'Chaka had passed to the Ancestral Plane and T'Challa would need a queen. It was clear that he’d chosen his old flame, Nakia. Her reappearance was the only sign Nereyda needed that her time was up. She would’ve only come home at T'Challa’s request. His eyes traced over Nakia’s form as she walked away and Nereyda had had enough. Turning away from the window she began to gather her things in the single bag she’d brought with her. She didn’t want the luxury items he’d gifted in their time together. Shame was imbedded in them, poor substitutes for a heart that would never be traded for her own.

The door swung open and the tall lithe body she knew better than her own filled the doorway. Eyes zeroed in on her and flitted to the bag in her hands.

“Going somewhere?” His deep voice rumbled in her chest and doubled the beating of her heart.

She straightened her back and squared her shoulders before turning to him fully. “Your highness,” she started.

“Ah. Stop that,” he waved her off before stepping closer to her. “You know me better than anyone. We’ve long passed the need for formalities.”

Hearing the implications in his tone, Nereyda took a step back to center herself. “Still. I think it best if–”

“Where are you going?” He cut her off again and she huffed out a breath.

“I have decided to end our arrangement,” she said as calmly as possible.

A mask slid over his face. “Is that so?” She nodded warily. “And what makes you think that I want to end our… _arrangement?_ ” Nereyda didn’t have an answer that didn’t involve Nakia so she just stayed silent.

“Eh? Bast got your tongue? Tell me: are you happy? Do I not treat you well?” His arms snaked around her waist, her soft curves molding to the hard planes encased in the Black Panther suit. She avoided eye contact even as she melted into him. Her body acted of its own accord around T'Challa, separate from what her brain constantly screamed at it.

“Do I not please you?” He leaned in to brush his lips against her pout. “Should I remind you of how I make you scream?” He didn’t wait for her reply, instead opting to press his lips against her full lips, biting at the bottom one before licking back into her mouth. One hand dug into her curls angling her head up as he ravished her mouth and Nereyda pressed even closer to him as she wound her arms around his neck. She felt the hard line of his erection–not even the vibranium suit could contain him–and she moaned because she knew what he felt like inside her, filling her so good, sometimes she couldn’t even breathe. She wanted that now, to feel in that moment that he was hers.

“Kumkani,” she pulled away to breathe but T'Challa pressed kisses to her neck, down to the space between her breasts, before pulling a nipple in his mouth through her bandeau. Nereyda shuddered in pleasure; she was wet the moment he entered the room but to have his mouth on her but no skin the skin contact was driving her insane.

Just as she was ready to take her clothes off or sink to her knees or _something_ , a noise rang out in the room. Pulling his lips away from her body, T'Challa checked his kimoyo beads. Nereyda felt disappointment, not in him but in herself. The minute he’d walked into the room, her resolved crumbled bit by bit until she was ready to slide back into her role.

“I have to get ready for the ceremony.” He gripped her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. “You _will_ be there. We’ll celebrate later, just us.” He pressed another kiss before turning towards the door. T'Challa looked over his shoulder; Nereyda could only imagine how she looked, lips swollen, eyes dark with lust. He muttered a low curse before wrenching the door open and exiting just as quickly as he came in.

Nereyda closed her eyes and let out a breath. She had her orders.

* * *

 

The black sky was her only solace that night, a smattering of stars and the moon in the sky her only comfort. Nereyda leaned against the balcony off of T'Challa’s room, nursing a glass of an amber liquor, drowning herself. In the midst of the festivities and chaos, he’d asked her to meet him in his room. His eyes were heated, remembering their encounter earlier, and wanting to finish where they left off.

The ceremony had cooled her ardor; while the Dora were expected to attend, they stood up higher in falls, on the outer edge of the rest of the country. Standing with her Dora sisters, whispers and snarky comments filled the air around Nereyda but she kept her head forward and her chin high. Everyone knew what Nakia’s return meant for her status. Nereyda knew. Rather than wait for her dismissal, however, she wanted to exit with grace. There was no need to give the country more reasons to be hateful towards her.

Back on the balcony, she pressed the glass to her forehead to calm her mind. It was whirring with the need to make future plans, to figure out what she would do next. Luckily, T'Challa was a generous lover and Nereyda had saved enough money to “retire” the Dora lifestyle and live modestly. Unfortunately, she doubted any man would want a relationship with her; she was an open secret to Wakanda, the prince’s Adored One. What man wanted to compete with the memory of the Black Panther? She supposed she could adopt, try to save orphaned girls from making lifelong decision at a young age. There was no regret in Nereyda’s heart, though; being Dora was hard but it brought her to T'Challa. She would endure more time as a Dora if she got to spend more time with the love of her life.

The tears from earlier reappeared and rolled down her cheeks, while the noise of celebration came from the city market. There was no need to keep fooling herself. After tonight, she would make plans to separate herself from T'Challa. It would be like ripping off a limb for her but she knew better than to make him choose between his duty to his country and her.

The bedroom door opened and her heart skipped. Finishing off the drink and resting the glass on the floor, she turned around to greet T'Challa only to find the Queen Mother standing in the doorway to the balcony. Nereyda immediately sank into a curtsey, palms up, head lowered.

“Queen Mother.” There was nothing else to say as Ramonda eyed her in her slip dress. The Queen Mother knew what she was doing in her son’s room and Nereyda couldn’t hide it.

“You know King T'Chaka had a Dora as well,” Ramonda said nonchalantly. “Before me of course, after his first wife, T'Challa’s mother went on to the Ancestral Plane. She knew her place though, something that you so clearly failed to learn,” she continued. Nereyda’s heart sank; this was the most Ramonda had spoken to her in two years and _this_ is what she wanted to lead with?

“With all due respect Queen Mother–” she started.

“I think we both know your time is up here. I can see by the tears on your face you know that your place can no longer be at T'Challa’s side.” Nereyda hastily wiped at the tears she’d forgotten about. “He needs to find his queen, someone who the people respect and admire, not… _you_.” Ramonda looked her up and down and Nereyda felt small in her eyes. She’d never felt so much that she was a whore until today. She’d never been reminded so much until today.

She squared her shoulders; she’d also never let anyone shame her as a Dora and she wouldn’t start now. “You’re right. I do know that I am not fit in your eyes to be queen and I’m well aware of what most of the country thinks of me. I love your son.” She paused at the pain of saying it aloud. “But I would never believe that he could love me and I would never force him to choose between myself and his duty. There’s no need to worry,” she walked past Ramonda to pour another drink. “I’ll be gone by the morning.”

She busied herself with making two drinks while the Queen Mother’s eyes remained on her back. When she was finished, she turned to her and extended a drink towards her. Ramonda took it and took a sip. They continued to drink in silence, standing across from each other and Nereyda wanted so badly for T'Challa to hurry up.

“It’s nothing against you personally,” Ramonda broke the silence. “It’s just–”

“No one wants a whore as queen,” she shrugged. She’d heard enough from the Queen Mother. Setting the glass down gently, she walked to the door. Before she could reach for it, she felt herself faltering. Nereyda wanted nothing more than to start the month over, when King T'Chaka was still alive and she was waking up in T'Challa’s arms around her. But that was the past and it was time to think about her future. She opened the door and left.

* * *

 

Later, she lay in bed, her mind still whirling from what the day had turned into. A soft knock came on the door and Nereyda wondered who that could be. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see T'Challa. Under normal circumstances, he would’ve just walked in.

He was dressed in a [camouflage multicolored dinner jacke](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.neimanmarcus.com%2Fp%2Fdsquared2-mens-multicolor-camouflage-dinner-jacket-prod211470069%3FchildItemId%3DNMN5FTB_%26navpath%3Dcat000000_cat000470_cat14120827_cat11940745%26page%3D0%26position%3D58%26uuid%3DPDP_PAGINATION_8c25e84dbe98f2f8dfa36f4c4c69bc53_JElqI7w8-JEg6JcQPu-6jzwi&t=NjIzZjFjNTM2OTE2YzE3OWJiNTA5OTU4NGRjZTg2NDE5YTAwYTc4Yiw5ZjI4ODI1MDI5MmJlOGYxYzJjNmRiNDYzYTE3OGEzOTI3MDdlZDhi)t, a black button down, and black pants from the after ceremony festivities, which were still going on despite the absence of the guest of honor. Their eyes met and the sadness she felt inside was reflected in his eyes. Nereyda figured Ramonda had been waiting for him when he arrived to his room. He stepped into the room and she allowed him and shut the door.

“I’m not sure what you were told but the council doesn’t get to make decisions on my personal life.” T'Challa’s eyes pierced into her and she smiled sadly.

“No but they can make things very difficult for you. I don’t want you to have to choose between me and your duty to Wakanda.”

“I am the king. No one can make me choose,” he insisted, stepping towards her. She maintained the space between them, holding out a hand to stop his advance. “Why are you running, Nereyda?” She faltered and he used her hesitation to cross the room and grab her into his arms.

“T'Challa,” and he shushed her, kissing her once, twice, three times, until she was melting into him again.

“You’re mine,” he growled against her neck and Nereyda shivered at the truth of the statement. “I don’t care who likes it, what I have to do, you belong to me. No one else can have you.” He pulled the thin straps of her slip and Nereyda allowed it to pool at her feet. She sighed as he caresses her collarbones, long fingers winding around her neck to tilt her head back and finally kiss her lips, T'Challa’s tongue and teeth working to demand Nereyda’s subservience.

Her hands went to push the jacket off, onto the floor and begin working on the buttons to his shirt. She traced his abs, leaving feather touches at the defined ‘V’ leading to his manhood. He walked her backwards towards the bed and pushed her down on it to lay back. Her hands caressed her breasts before trailing to her clit.

“Fuck,” he groans before working methodically to undress, first pulling his shirt the rest of the way off, unbuckling his belt and stepping out of his pants. He went commando underneath and Nereyda rubbed her clit faster at the sight of him, long, thick, hard. The pulsing vein underneath called to her and she wanted to lick it the way he liked. But she wanted him inside her more.

“Kumkani, please. I want you to fuck me.” He could resist it when she begged. He crawled over her, their bodies lining up, his dick pressed against her thigh. Nereyda hitched a leg on his hip opening herself up to him as they kissed.

T'Challa pressed two fingers into her and she gasped at the intrusion. “You drive me crazy. I want to take my time with you but Bast,” he trailed off as his fingers pumped into her, her hips lifting to ride them. Her bottom lip was between her teeth; for all his bluster, this could very well be the last time for them.

“It’s okay,” she ran her fingers through his curls. “I’m ready.” He removed his fingers to coat his dick in her slick before pressing the head into her. The sting of it hurt but she wrapped both legs around his waist to bring him closer. She wanted all of him and the burn would ensure she would remember how he felt the next morning.

He groaned into her neck when he was finally all in. Nereyda couldn’t hold it, she was cumming around him and she felt so full of him. “Ah fuck,” she cried out. “T'Challa, shit.”

He latched onto a nipple–he knew she was overly sensitive there–his teeth working with his tongue as he pulled out until just the head was in before firmly thrusting back in. “Ooh, just like that. Please. You’re fucking me so good Kumkani,” she moaned. She could hear how wet she was, the sounds their bodies were making.

T'Challa growled at her words, thrusting in and out harder and harder until she couldn’t control the sounds coming out of her mouth. “Gonna make you ache,” he whispered against her mouth. “You won’t go anywhere without feeling this cock.” Nereyda’s eyes rolled back and she came again, getting impossibly more slick. He pulled out and she moaned at the loss before he flipped her onto her stomach. She lifted her hips in the air and arched her back the way she knew he liked. He groaned at the sight before pushing back in all at once. She yelped at the sudden intrusion but that didn’t stop him.

“Look at you like this. So hot and tight. I lose my mind when I’m inside you.” She couldn’t believe he wanted to have a conversation when she could barely string two words together. “You should see how good you look. I’ll never get enough of you like this, waiting for me to come. Where do you want it, hmm? Want me to come inside you?”

Nereyda sobbed as she came again at that and he cursed when she clenched around him. He was still going though, wrapping a hand around the front of her throat but she was too sensitive and pressed a hand against his thigh. He flung her hand away, pressing her deeper into the mattress and thrusting his hips faster.

“No more running,” he panted out. “You’re mine. This is where you belong, with me, taking this cock so well. You’re most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Come for me, usana. Let me see you.” Nereyda felt her next orgasm in her fingertips, in the palms of her hands but she couldn’t reach the edge.

“Kumkani,” she cried out, “I can’t!”

“You can,” he pressed into her more, fingers tightening on her throat and reaching a hand to run circles on her clit. “You will come for your king.”

She followed his command, screaming as he pushed her over the edge, she was sure the rest of the palace could hear her. It took her a while to return to herself. She could hear him above her, panting and groaning out, before shuddering and sinking his teeth into her shoulder. The pain was good; Nereyda loved the satisfaction of his pleasure and knowing she was the one to bring about his completion. She slumped on the bed, T'Challa pressed to her back, still inside her, trying to catch his bearings. After a few moments, he pulled out of her, both of them moaning from the separation. He rose from the bed and Nereyda must have dozed off because she felt a cool rag between her legs, him cleaning her off their combined messes.

He lifted her as he pulled the top cover off the bed before tucking her under the sheets. After disposing of the rag, he joined her in bed, wrapping strong arms around her. Nereyda was pressed to his chest his strong heartbeat in her ears, his nose nestled into her curls.

“I meant it, sithandwa sam,” he stroked her back absentmindedly. “You’re mine. It’s no ones business. They can’t make me choose.”

Nereyda nodded and felt his lips press to her crown. But pressed into her back was his ring, his birthright, passed down through generations of the Panther tribe, and she knew that eventually, T'Challa would have to make a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and like! Let me know what you wanna see from these two and how I did with the sex scene. I’m gonna go crawl in a hole now.


End file.
